LoL: A Date after NatsuComi (Ezreal x Reader)
by Izumi Ishida
Summary: After a tiring but enjoyable day at NatsuComi, you and Ezreal decide to go on a date in Shinjuku before heading home.


I really wanted to try writing one of these fanfics that had to do with the Reader being the main character with a guy and I decided to give it a try. After checking out the Ezreal drawing I made and thinking that it looked like an illustration out of a romance novel of some sort. I wanted to make a light, heartwarming and cute story. I hope it'll make you say "aww" at least once while you read it.

But then, the question arises, how do you have a character that comes from a fictional world called Valoran, full of magic and hextech technology, fit in a background that depicts a neighborhood in Tokyo. And then I came up with an idea. What if he's cosplaying the character? But, since the story is supposed to be about the same character, with the same personality, it ended up being about a guy that has countless similarities with his fictional counterpart.

I wanted to add some notes about some things in the story that refer to events or other things and might make it easier to understand:

 **NatsuComi** : is the abbreviation for Natsu (Summer) Comic Market, it refers to the doujinshi convention that happens twice a year in Tokyo and each last for three days. There people can sell fan-made merchandise and especially fan-made comics. Incidentally, FuyuComi is the winter version. Comic Market (known as Comiket) takes place at Tokyo Big Sight.

 **Doujinshi:** is the term used for fan made comics. Most of these (especially the ones sold at Comiket) often depict characters as couples, that may not exist in the original series they are based off of.

 **Artist Circles** : groups of artists that design doujinshi refer to themselves as a circle.

 **Soba:** are thin noodles that are often eaten cold during the hot summer months.

 **Karaoke series collaborations:** Many times certain karaoke establishments may have a collaboration with an anime/manga/game series and they offer drinks or food based on characters.

 **Karaoke Establishments:** When going to a karaoke in Japan, you are given a room in which you get to stay for a set time that you ask for at reception. In the booths you can order food or drinks using the internal phone that you can find in the booth. Some karaoke establishments also offer all you can drink for soft drinks. Whenever the time you have asked for originally runs out, you usually get a call from the person at the reception asking you if you would like to stay longer or not.

Written for Ezreal fans or anyone into romance in general.

Enjoy~!

* * *

You feel really tired.

It had been a long day at the Summer Comic Market. You had queued in line since 6 in the morning, waking up at 4 to catch the first train to get there. Not only that, but you had spent days preparing beforehand, noting down in the convention catalog every stall from your favorite artist circles that you wanted to visit and buy their newest doujin. Now that it was over, you had gotten on the evening train heading home.

You began to doze off a bit as you held onto the rail of the packed train and laid your head on Ezreal's shoulder who was standing beside you. It was really warm due to the number of people and the summer humidity being so relentless, but even within this enclosed box full of people, you were able to feel a bit at ease.

"You can't sleep yet." he tells you. "I'm not going to carry all your stuff alone."

You give him a small jab to his side playfully and he winces slightly, but he just lays his head on yours, putting more weight on purpose. "This costume is just too warm to be wearing in summer." Due to his resemblance to the character, you had made him cosplay as him, wearing a jacket and a cape and scarf-like cloth around his shoulders and neck, plus fingerless gloves and goggles, that he placed around his head. "And this trip seemed so much shorter getting here," he continued to complain.

You had to change trains at 4 different stations before reaching your apartment, but you didn't regret it even for a second, as you were able to get the latest issue of your favorite circle, of which not many prints were made. You did feel a bit sorry for dragging him along with you though. It's not that he wasn't into the whole scene, but he wouldn't go as far as camping there overnight. You were able to make him go along with cosplaying though, which made you happy, but also a bit jealous when he got attention from other people wanting to photograph him.

You raise your head and shyly look toward him, thinking about his smooth, youthful but manly features of his face. You understand the reason he would get attention from others, but you're secretly happy that he's yours and you smile a bit.

"Hey." He says suddenly turning toward you and you are surprised as you didn't want to seem like you were staring at him. He would probably start joking around again and showing off about how he's "hot stuff". "Do you wanna make a stop at Shibuya and hang out before heading home?"

"I thought you were the one that was complaining that you just wanted to get home and relax." You tell him teasingly. "But, sure. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I definitely want to grab a bite. I'm starving." He grabs his stomach overdramatizing the state of hunger that he's in. You give him a look of "not being amused" and he laughs. "And let's go for… Karaoke? How about that? Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it! Compared to you, the Comiket just gave me more energy rather than draining it!", you scoff, feeling proud of yourself.

"Heh! Is that supposed to be a challenge? You're on!" He smirks at you, his competitiveness and need to show off amaze you even now, but you aren't ready to back down either.

* * *

Arriving at Shibuya station, you get off the Yamanote Line and head out the Hachiko exit. As you step out, you feel the cool evening breeze on your skin. Ezreal grabs your hand and you walk out toward the pedestrian area. "What do you want to eat?" he asks, as you pass by a bunch of people waiting near the Hachiko statue meeting area.

Looking around the huge LCD screens and signs everywhere, you try to think of what you would like to eat. "Soba!" You say enthusiastically. "It was pretty hot outside all day, so let's get something cool!" Ezreal nods, agreeing with your decision. "Sounds good! Let's look for a place."

You cross the big main street junction, heading toward a side street. Both of you look around searching for a suitable restaurant. Finally, you lay eyes on a place that seems to have cold soba on the menu. "Ez! There!" you exclaim happily pulling Ezreal along with you as you head toward the shop.

As you sit down at the table, you feel a bit of the day's fatigue set in, but you're not ready to give in to it yet. "I have the feeling that people keep looking at me. I know I'm handsome, but still." You give Ezreal another one of your "not amused" looks as he comments about the other customers looking your way. _Well, he is cosplaying, so of course people would be curious._

You had made Ezreal dress up as the fictional character of the same name from the video game League of Legends. It suited him perfectly as he was blonde, with blue eyes and pretty features. You take a moment to look at him. When he notices, he smiles at you, which startles you for a second, but he's most likely used to you staring at him sometimes.

He reaches out his hand and touches yours, but pulls away just as the waiter comes by to leave the food on the table. Seeing the food right in front of you makes your stomach rumble, realising how hungry you've been. You clap your hands together with delight, looking forward to eating the delicious food in front of you. Ezreal chuckles as he watches your reaction, "You're so cute when you show how much you're enjoying something." You feel kind of awkward and embarrassed from his comment. "Is it that weird that you have to comment on it?" you ask him a bit annoyed. Ezreal seems surprised "I didn't mean it as something bad. I just think that everything about you is cute. Even when you get flustered like this." You smile slightly, but still keep the act up, as if you're annoyed. "Let's just eat, okay?", you say as you pick up your chopsticks, ready to eat.

* * *

Exiting the shop you stretch out your arms and turn toward Ezreal behind you. "Still up for karaoke?" you ask him. "Of course!" he replies "I don't turn down a challenge." You take his hand again and head toward the karaoke bar. "Let's go to Tetsujin! They have a limited edition line of drinks from the series Kikanjuu Ranbu!" you explain happily, stars forming in your eyes as you try to decide on which character drink to try. "Isn't that the series that most of your doujin are from? Do you need more of it?" Ezreal teases you. "Of course!" You retort. "There's never too much when it comes to hunks!" You regret it the moment you phrase it that way. _Who even uses the word hunks anymore?_

Ezreal turns toward you. "Am I not hunky enough for you?" he asks in all seriousness. Embarrassed, you look away and try to find something to reply back that won't sound even weirder. Feeling the blood rushing to your face you reply "O-Of course! I wouldn't exchange you for anything or anyone." _Ugh, what kind of cheesy lines am I saying?_ "But an otaku is an otaku all the way, and of course I'm going to fangirl over my favorite series!" Just as you feel super embarrassed after confessing your feelings, Ezreal starts laughing.

"Wh-What are you laughing about!?" you ask him angrily. "Ahaha, sorry, I just couldn't help it. Not after you answered back so sincerely." Annoyed with him, you let go of his hand and walk further ahead toward the karaoke place.

"Hey!" he shouts and runs toward you. You keep ignoring him and continue forward, until you feel two strong arms wrap around you, as he embraces you from behind. He kisses you on the cheek. "Don't be mad, I was just joking," he whispers to you, still hugging you. "Hmph, I guess I'll forgive you this time," you tell him trying to act angry for a bit longer, but secretly feeling satisfied.

* * *

You put down your bag on the floor and sit down, grabbing the drink menu from the table. "Which one should I go for?" you wonder pensively. Ezreal sits next to you, leaning a bit on your shoulder, checking out the menu as well. "How about the drink of this guy here? The one with the weird tattoo on his face. He looks handsome. Not as much as me, of course." You shove him playfully and he laughs back. "Choose one and I'll make the call. I'll just go for some melon soda, I guess," he says.

After finally choosing, Ez makes a call from the booth's internal phone, letting the reception know our order. Meanwhile, you browse though the song library on the tablet. You try to hold back the urge to simply add all the anime theme and character songs that you want to sing.

Ez, having made the order, comes back and sits down next to you. "I already know what you want to sing," he says with a bit of a laugh. "We just came back from a big convention, filled with things of your favorite series and characters, I know you want to sing something from one of them." You look at him, a bit embarrassed on how he was able to see through you so easily.

"But, since you'll most likely take a while to decide, I'll go ahead and start." He suddenly plucks the tablet from your hands and starts browsing through it. "Hey! I was in the middle of searching!" you tell him angrily. "You snooze, you lose," he jokes back. Annoyed by him, you put your arms around his neck in a headlock, trying to take the tablet back. But he just stretches his arm out, keeping the tablet out of your reach.

"That's not fair!" you shout out, after a few failed attempts to get it back. "What are you willing to do for me to give it back?" he asks you with a smug look on his face. Annoyed, you turn around and cross your arms. "It's fine. Do whatever you want." You feel Ez moving closer to you, but you still don't turn his way. You suddenly feel an unexpected pain on the tip of your ear, as Ez bites on to it. "He-Hey!" you turn his way astonished. He steps back, "Alright, I'm going for this song!" he clicks on the tablet and the music video begins to play on the screen. He begins to sing as you feel exasperated. _He does whatever he wants, but_ _I'll show him later._

A knock comes from the booth door, and an employee from the karaoke comes in with a tray, bowing slightly to excuse himself and leaves the drinks you had ordered earlier on the table. You thank him with a small bow of your own and take the glass from the table, taking a small sip. _It's so good! I knew I made the right choice, choosing Ichigomaru's drink. The mixture of strawberry and lime makes the sweet and sour part of his personality come out perfectly!_

Lost in your thoughts, you realise that the song Ezreal was singing had just finished. "You haven't chosen a song yet, have you? And you weren't even paying attention, even though my awesome voice would have amazed anyone else," he complains as he sits down. "I know exactly what I'm going to sing!" You say as you pick up the tablet and input the latest ending credit song that you've been practising for a few days now. You don't care anymore about boring him with your selection of songs. This is your chance for your hard work to pay off!

You get up, striking a pose and start singing the moment the lyrics appear on screen. As you sing, you feel a sense of joy build up and you lose yourself in the song, putting all your emotion into it, trying to imitate the original artist.

As the song ends, you pat yourself on the back for a job well done. With a big smile on your face you turn toward Ezreal, who seems to be simply sitting and staring at you in awe. "What's the matter?" you ask him. "Nothing. It's just.. I couldn't help but stare at you when you put so much passion into singing. It was so…" he mumbles, but you're not able to hear him over the voice from the screen, as it gives you the score of your performance. "Wha? Sorry I couldn't hear you." You move closer to him, waiting for him to repeat what he just said. "It was just so cute!" he says suddenly, with his face and ears turning noticeably redder, even with the dim lights of the karaoke booth.

You're also a bit taken back from the sincerity of his compliment, you move in close, putting your hands on his cheeks, slightly brushing your thumb across his cheek. Closing your eyes, you touch your lips against his in a kiss, as you also feel his hands embrace you and pull you closer. As the kiss ends, you touch your forehead against his and simply look into each other's eyes. "Let's sing a duet next!" you smile and announce. "Sure," he agrees, still holding you.

* * *

The time for which you had booked the booth flew by and the call from the reception came in, asking if you will be staying longer. After agreeing between yourselves, you decide to leave in order to catch the last train home. Leaving the karaoke, you head back to the station and get on the train of the Keio-Inokashira line.

As you get off at your stop, holding hands, you head back toward your shared apartment. Feeling the cool night breeze, it seemed like all the heat from earlier in the day was only a lie. "Are you cold?" Ezreal asks as he sees you shiver a bit. "Oh, no I'm fine." You say simply. You will be home soon anyway. Without even hearing your answer, Ez takes off the shawl-like part of his costume and puts it around your shoulders. "This costume is still pretty warm, so..." You smile at him, feeling a sense of safety and calmness just by being with him. "Let's go home," he says with a smile and you continue to walk down the dark neighborhood street, dimly lit by the nearby streetlamps, hand in hand.


End file.
